cwacharactershipfandomcom-20200214-history
Swifteagle
Boomdodger: "Is that the newest release from Core Galaxy Systems? I've heard that it's got some real good reviews for its ''testers. Not many have this kind. How'd you come across it?" '''Viera Cacete': "It was a gift from an old friend of mine. Said he had no use for it. He works for Core Galaxy Systems. Anyway, go on and take it. It's all yours. Oh, and I recommend you give it some ... modifications. It's not super crazy ''yet." The 'Swifteagle', named so for its swift maneuverability, is an ''Enforcer-class light corvette manufactured by Core Galaxy Systems, its model finally released after several years of production on 21 BBY, during the highest point of the Clone Wars.The Swifteagle ''was first given to a worker of Core Galaxy Systems, who decided to give it to his friend Viera Cacete. Viera then gave it to her ally and friend Boomdodger, a clone commander of the 456th clone battalion, and he recommended that Boomdodger give it several modifications. Later, during the Rebellion era, Boomdodger used this ship as his primary fighter in combat with the Empire and for travel through the galaxy. He gave it several modifications, including an escape pod - which was more of a detachable cruiser that carried up to six people in a small space, which could attach onto its mother, the ''Swifteagle, at any time after its departure. Afterwards, for the remainder of his life, which was for eternity, the Swifteagle ''remained Boomdodger's primary starfighter, and a computer was eventually installed into the ship. This computer was Boomdodger's own computer named CAID, which was installed into his own armor as well, its radar source in the antenna of his helmet. The ''Swifteagle ''remained intact for several centuries and millenia, and was eventually one of the most renowned in the Galactic Republic. History Obtained Ownership The ''Swifteagle ''was first manufactured on the world Balmorra by Core Galaxy Systems and, partly, Kuat Drive Yards. It was initially meant for Republic use during the Clone Wars as a private Jedi starcruiser, however the idea was quickly scrapped when smugglers began to look up at the ship. The ''Enforcer-class light corvette was first released sometime on 21 BBY. The Swifteagle ''itself was finished by mid 21, and shortly after given to its manufacturer, who in the end gave it to his old friend, a Jedi Knight named Viera Cacete. Although, Viera had her own cruiser, the ''Savior. Instead, Viera decided to give it to the clone commander of the 456th Battalion, CC-1121, nicknamed "Boomdodger," as he and his group, Dodge Squad, had recently been going on private missions, and Viera thougth a shuttle or gunship was not enough. Viera suggested that Boomdodger begin modifying the ship, as it was not much interesting. The Clone Wars During the remainder of the Clone Wars, Boomdodger did not use the Swifteagle ''as much as he would in the future. The first mission he took it on was a mission to the planet Corellia, where a Corellian gang had allied themselves with the Confederacy of Independent Systems, and had proven to be strong and powerful. Dodge Squad had a mission to cut off all current and future supply lines to the Separatists, meanwhile the Republic would strike at them on the planet Ryloth, which was the location the supply lines were being sent to. Boomdodger only used the ''Swifteagle ''to get Dodge Squad to Corellia, and after a half failed, half successful mission, he used it to get back to Coruscant to rest, especially after the loss of Dodge Squad member, Blasthitter. The next time the ''Swifteagle ''was used, Boomdodger's friend, Sarad "Cryshta" Prosstang, had been captured by Death Watch warriors on the planet Carlac. Boomdodger answered her distress call and immediately set course for Carlac aboard the ''Swifteagle. After a quite successful mission, Boomdodger returned Cryshta to her clan on the planet Mandalore. Then, Boomdodger began wondering what mutiny was in the Republic after an incident regarding the ARC Trooper ARC-5555, nicknamed "Fives." Boomdodger began to see the problem, and decided to follow in Fives' footsteps, so he traveled to Kamino aboard the Swifteagle. There, Boomdodger had his and Dodge Squad's inhibitor chips removed, and they then saw the mutiny in the Republic, in what would be Order 66 in less than a year. They had their lifespans slowed to that of a normal human being's, and then they returned to Coruscant to prepare for the coming mutiny. Finally, during the Clone Wars, Boomdodger and Dodge Squad took the Swifteagle ''to a terrorist hideout on Coruscant, and joined Viera Cacete and the rest of the 456th Battalion in pushing the Coruscant terrorists back. Eventually, Order 66 was executed, and Boomdodger was forced to escape with Dodge Squad and Viera aboard the ''Swifteagle, as Viera's starship, the Savior, had been destroyed by a clone mortar. Boomdodger flew it to Yavin 4, where they met with Kahar Zamet to form the Survivors. Galactic Civil War Category:Ship Category:Starfighter